The Missing Piece
by Gabii and Dimi Productions
Summary: He walked out of her life leaving her heart broken and pregnant. now 4 and a half years later Rose along with her son Nathan must journey back to St.Vlads. but what happens when Dimitri shows up and is Nathans Mentor? will he find the truth. post-SK
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 46E to Montana is now boarding!''

I sighed deeply as I rose out of my chair. I looked at my four and half old son

"Come on Nathan!''We don't want to miss our flight do we?''

He looked up at me with his large doe like brown eyes and shook his head replying

"No momma."

I smiled and picked up our luggage as we were entering the terminal I thought St. Vladimir Academy, I 'm coming back.

As soon as I stepped on to the plane. I was hit with the impression of a low class mediocre atmosphere I looked at our ticket and they said our seats were 2A and 2B. I buckled Nathan in the aisle seat so he had a clear view of a pilot.

''Look momma!'' he exclaimed pointing out of the window ''It's a puppy!''

I looked outside and laughed sure enough there was a puppy shaped cloud. Then the engines of the plane roared to life and we took off. I looked around the cabin of the plane at all the people and I spotted a few dhampirs and moroi who were also headed to St. Vladimir, I looked at my son again to see him giggling and I sighed as with a memory of the morning that changed my life forever….

I woke up in pure bliss as the memories of last night came to me. Something felt wrong it was cold. I reached out, only to find the bed empty. My hand came in contrast with something it was crumpled, damp, folded into a crease paper, it must be a note. I stepped out of bed only to be hit by a feeling of impending dread. I walked out of the bedroom and called out Dimitri's name

''Dimitri!''

No reply

He must have a shift then, I thought. Then I remembered the note. I picked it up, I opened it and yet again hit with an ominous feeling. The paper was slightly damp as if tears had fallen on to it s fragile threads. I began to read it then I felt my heart breaking with each written word. As I thought those words that changed my life forever.

~Rose~

I can't tell you how much of an idiot you are! How can you believe that I- the great Dimitri Belikov could actually love you! You were just a toy to help me pass time. You never meant anything to me you were just a stop on the way. I only lusted for you because everyone said how it was impossible to get the bad ass Rosemarie Hathaway well I just proved them wrong. I'm leaving as you can tell. I'm leaving with Tasha after all she can give me all I want my job, a home, and a family.

I froze in time I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't move from the bed, I tried but my aching body couldn't respond. I thought in my head how he can be so insolent, after what we did last night. But I couldn't stay hidden any longer. Then a loud echoing noise came upon the cabin. I quickly ran to the door but only to feel a strong gust of wind. No one outside just me in the bear cold. Me alone, heartbroken, and empty.

I was brought back to reality by a little hand pulling on my sleeve.

''Momma, why are you crying, its ok.'' Nathan said in a small voice.

I hadn't realized I had begun to cry. I wiped the tears away and said to him.

''It's nothing baby I'm just a little air sick.''

Then he looked at me with those big brown eyes that he got from his father, and said

''Momma what's awir swick?''

I smiled and laughter a watery chuckle at his words. Just as I was going to answer I heard his soft baby snores and

''I love Momma.''

I looked down with a smile at his small sleeping form. I then leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead and whispered

"Love you Nathan.''


	2. Chapter 2

"10 more minutes until we reach our destination."

At first I thought of what to expect, will Lissa be disappointed of her best friend from all the bad decisions I made.

"We now reach our destination."

Whoa, I thought that was the quickest ten minutes. I turned to my sleeping boy and gently woke him.

"Five more minutes momma." he murmured sleepily.

I laughed and said

"Well Nathan if you don't wanna wake up I guess we will have to go back home."

His eyes bolted and he begged "No Momma, see I'm awake."

I chuckled at him. A minute later the plane touched down I grabbed Nathan and I slowly got off the plane I stepped out of the plane I stepped into the airport and was suddenly hyper aware of my surroundings. I placed Nathan on the ground held on to his hand. He ohh-ed and aww-ed at everything. I had just gotten our luggage was knocked over by someone who was squealing my name.

"Rose!" I looked down to see Lissa.

I was so excited when I saw her cheerful face. Then she got all auntie mode with Nathan. She asked him how he was doing, how was the flight and they talked the whole ride until Nathan fell asleep in her arms. She started to talk to me, but only questions about my son. After she finished her last question. She stopped in a split second to stare at Nathan. She asked with a questionable voice,

"So Rose does Nathan, have a godmother?"I saw the twinkle of her eyes, wanting a straight forward answer.

"Yes of course silly, it's you."

"Thanks Rose he is the most wonderful thing in the world."

For the rest of the ride she stared with a smile upon her face. I thought about all my friends that I left behind, while they were finishing her last years or just bumming around the place. Adrian my best GUY friend, and nothing more, Alberta with her infinite amount of wisdom. Eddie with his awesome ability to be serious yet funny at the right times and of course Dimitri I winced just thinking his name- the man who both captured my heart and crushed my heart. The van came to a stop outside of the main building. The van opened and Nat and I jumped out. I looked around his eyes were filled with wonder. "Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do we get to stay here?"

I laughed at his excitement.

"Yes!"

He clapped and I smiled. I watched as the guardians unloaded our bags. They then carried our luggage towards guest housing.

"Hey Rose."Rose called "Ya."I replied."Don't forget to go to Alberta; you still need to sign up my god son for school."

I nodded at her and said bye. We headed towards Alberta office. I raised my hand to knock on her door when it opened a slightly gray- haired Alberta came out.

"Rose?"

"Hi Alberta."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. Then Nathan decided to speak.

"Hi Misses Alberta."

Alberta looked down at Nat then looked at me shocked

"Rose?"

I shook my head she gave me the we-will-talk-about-this- later look. I nodded and she turned and smiled at Nat.

"Hello, nice to meet you and you are?"

He smiled backed and reached his hand out (he got that from Dimitri)

"My name is Nathan Dimitri Hathaway, but you can call Nat but not Natie or I won't share my crayons with you!"

Alberta laughed and muttered just like his mother then she gestured us in. We walked in and Nat automatically looked at the pictures and then pointed at one and asked

"Is that you momma?"

I walked over and then my eyes widened. It was me; it was a picture of me and Dimitri. Back when he "loved me."My heart broke as I looked to see smiles on our faces but it was too bad that this was only just a faded memory.

"Ye…Yes."

I stuttered my heart had jumped to my throat. Nat smiled. Alberta wore a somewhat pained expression. She gestured us to sit. Nat ran over and pulled out Alberta's chair Alberta looked at him and he said

"Missies Alwerta isn't you going to take a seat."

Alberta's eyebrows shot up and she smiled and murmured something like

"Just like his father."

But it was to quiet to hear. I decided to ignore it. We sat down and Alberta sat down and began talking about the rules and blah blah blah. We signed the papers and she announced

"Well Nat welcome officially to St. Vladimir Academy."

Nat clapped while we smiled. We were about to walk out when Alberta stopped me.

"Rose we need to talk."

I slowly nodded then gestured to Nat were will he stay… Then the door opened to reveal Lissa.

"Lissa can take him Rose."

I sighed and nodded. Nat clapped and ran to Lissa they turned and left talking about food. I'd have to find them soon. I turned to Alberta and she said

"Dimitri's Nat's father isn't he?"

My eyes widened then I thought ahhhh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as if time had stopped. Alberta's question circled my mind like a vulture. My eyes widened. Alberta raised an eyebrow. _Damn can everyone except me to do that?" _

"_What are you talking about_ "Rose I think we all know what I'm talking about?"

"Ummmmmmm?"

Alberta looked at me again. I sighed

"Fine, yes Dimitri is Nat's Father."

Alberta smiled triumphantly.

"I guess I should explain?"

I said sheepishly Alberta nodded

"That would be nice."

I sighed then launched into a story .

"We tried to stay away but it was too much."

"Oh, I knew about you guys from the beginning."

My mouth dropped and a laughed came in as a response.

"Then how come you never did anything."

Alberta sobbed up.

"Love among us is rare, I once experienced love and happiness similar to yours and Dimitri, but it ended much, much more badly. What could be worse than your love leaving you after sleeping with you and then find you're pregnant."

She answered solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

I stuttered.

" Exactly as I said. I had happiness and love…true love. But it ended in death. I was in love with my Moroi charge. But one day he died from one thing I was sworn to protect him from, can you guess it?"

"Strigoi"

I whispered.

"Yes a group of Strigoi killed him instantly. Snapped his neck. When his body crumpled I froze giving them time to me multiple times in my stomach and my chest.. They left me for death after drain of love. That day I lost my love and even though I didn't know it, our unborn child."

"I'm sorry Alberta"

She shook her head

"Do you see? Love and happiness are rare among us but when it occurs it usually ends in death or worse."

I nodded.

"I saw the changes you and Dimitri, I could not bring myself to end."

Tears were now streaming down both of our faces. I reached over and hugged Alberta. "Thanks."I whispered, she nodded. Just then the door opened to reveal Nathan.

"Momma, Misses Albertwa? Why are you crying?"

He said eyebrow rose. I and Alberta looked at each other than I said.

"It's nothing Nat."

Nathan pouted and went to me and hugged me.

"It's ok Mommy don't cry."

Alberta watched us with more tears in her eyes. Nat looked over to see Alberta crying, he let go of me and ran to her.

"It's ok Misses Albertwa don't cry."

She smiled at him and he hugged her. I watched on with a smile on her face as I saw my baby boy hugging the only mother figure in my life. I may not have Dimitri but I did have a family one that I was proud of.

_**GABII AND DIMI PRODUCTIONS**_

Hopes you enjoyed this chappie even though Dimi did go slightly crazy because she had to type the chappie 3 times since her phone kept turning off. Anyways… HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Also please review

~From Gabii and Dimi


End file.
